


The Sweetest Embrace

by LelianasSong



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bath Sex, Body Worship, F/F, Foot Massage, Smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Jaina hits a wall with her work, Vereesa is there to help pull her away for a far more relaxing evening.------For rookie009 on tumblr





	The Sweetest Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Bath sex is where it's at tbh and I'm a sucker for baths built into the floor :3c

Blue lights flickered across parchment, dancing over the sea of reports of the war and all of Kul Tiras’ various outgoings. Each word Jaina had read was merging into the other as tiredness seemed to pull at her mind, drawing her away from her work. How long had it been now? Twenty hours? Twenty hours since she had woken up from a particularly fitful sleep that she did not want to repeat.

Yawning loudly, Jaina stretched her arms above her head, reaching as high as she could until she felt her back pop. Gritting her teeth, she whined at the momentary pain and eventual relief of joints finally being moved. Tides, how she wished she could be pouring over scrolls and magical tomes that smelt of the arcane, but she was Lord Admiral now. There was a balance to be had and at the moment, with the words muddled so furiously on her page, no matter how hard she squinted, not even magic could bring back the ability to continue on.

A low creak came from the door to Jaina’s private quarters, a gentle sound that came with accompanied light footsteps. She knew exactly who had entered. Only one person would come to her so late at night and under the guise of being somewhat quiet. Smiling, Jaina placed her quill down in its holder and clasped her hands together on the desk.

“I thought you were busy with your sons tonight, Vereesa,” Jaina spoke, trying not to chuckle when she heard the disappointed sigh from behind her.

“One of these days, you won’t be able to know it’s me. By the Light, to think I call myself Ranger-General,” Vereesa sighed, her footsteps drawing closer before Jaina felt familiar hands squeeze at her shoulders. “And  _ I _ thought I told you to get some rest this evening, my heart. Yet here you are, working yourself to the bone again.”

“Perhaps you should have come sooner then,” Jaina chuckled, placing a hand over Vereesa’s and turning her cheek so that her elven lover could kiss her fondly.

“You are incorrigible, you know that don’t you?” Vereesa chuckled, nuzzling her nose into Jaina’s neck and pressing a smile against her skin. “Here, why don’t you let me steal you away from your work for the evening.”

“Hmm, you have told me that once or twice before, yes. Though… did I tell you of the work I had done on the old bath?”

“No, I don’t believe you did. Why? Is it as cramped as the one you used to insist on us sharing in Dalaran? If it is, I might suggest we leave any activity to the bed. By the Light, I don’t think I could deal with the ache in my knees afterwards!”

“Oh no,” Jaina laughed. She turned around slightly in the chair, spinning until she could place a hand upon Vereesa’s knee. Squeezing gently, she could not stifle the chuckle as Vereesa tried to bat her hands away, grumbling under her breath. “Are you worried about your joints, dear?”

“Don’t you dare, Jaina! Why don’t we talk about those human joints of yours?” Stepping back, Vereesa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. There was a pout on her lips but her eyes danced with humour and Jaina could not help but feel her heart skip within her chest. “Well? Are you going to show me?”

“Follow me, Vereesa, I think you’ll rather like it!”

Jaina stood up from the chair she had been sat in for what had undoubtedly been hours. She groaned slightly as she stretched out her limbs, until it seemed Vereesa took pity on her and moved forward and laced her fingers with Jaina’s and pulled her hand to her lips. It always reminded Jaina of the first time that Vereesa had kissed her like this, a tentative night where the boundaries of their friendship had morphed and changed in what felt like a simple action. In truth, it had been something that had been silently progressing for far longer, but it still brought a smile to Jaina’s lips.

She tugged her girlfriend forward, wrapping an arm around Vereesa’s waist and burying her face into her neck. A hand carded through Jaina’s hair then, holding her close as Jaina could feel the rapid heartbeat within Vereesa’s chest. It was so easy to close her eyes, to forget the weariness she had felt and to just feel rather than think. Nails gently scratched against her scalp and Jaina almost purred in delight at the feeling, instead mumbling into Vereesa’s neck and trying to get even closer, as if burrowing into her.

“We’re getting distracted again, my love,” Vereesa giggled, tilting Jaina’s chin slightly and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Yes, yes, just another minute,” Jaina sighed, trying to chase the feeling as Vereesa’s hand pulled back from her head.

“No, bath first, cuddles later.”

Jaina looked up at her properly then, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. She straightened up, cupping Vereesa’s cheeks with her hands and stroking her fingers across her skin. “I suppose we could cuddle  _ in _ the bath, couldn’t we?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright, no more distractions, follow me.”

Taking Vereesa’s hand once more, Jaina led her towards the bathroom that was adjoined to her bedroom. She walked through her part of Proudmoore Keep, trying to ignore how inviting the large four poster bed looked as they past and the enticing way Vereesa’s fingers were stroking along the back of her hand. As she pushed open the door to the bathroom, she heard the gasp from behind her as Vereesa let go of her hand and walked towards the bath before them.

It was a large thing, certainly larger than the other baths that Jaina and Vereesa had shared. The entire thing was sunken into the floor, a masterpiece of marble that thrummed with the arcane runes that were inscribed around the side. It was hard not to smile as Jaina watched Vereesa rush forward and onto her knees, her fingers tracing the runes and her ears pinning to the side of her head. Jaina knew Vereesa would be able to feel the magic beneath her fingertips, perhaps not as readily as Jaina, but there all the same. Her mouth formed a gentle ‘o’ as Jaina reached out with her magic, igniting a rune in magical energy that began to fill the bath with water.

Vereesa looked up at her then, her blue eyes shining with wonder and an excited smile pulled at her lips. Eagerly, the high elf dipped her fingers into the steadily rising warmth, her ears relaxing slightly and her eyes closing in appreciation.

“It’s already warm. When did you get this done?” Vereesa sighed, seemingly too taken by the magic to notice that Jaina was undressing from her blouse and breeches she had been wearing that day. She barely noticed Jaina’s footsteps even as Jaina moved past her and stepped down into water.

“Only recently. I called upon some of the Tidesages to help me, though most of the runes were my idea. Now, are you going to join me, or do you intend on staying at the side all the time?” Jaina chuckled, crossing her legs in the water and arching an eyebrow at her lover.

Vereesa looked up at her, her eyes slowly moving from the tips of her toes all the way up the length of her body. It was hard not to bite her lip, as she imagined Vereesa’s hands following the same path of her eyes, caressing over her curves and stroking at the most intimate parts of her. Their eyes locked then and Vereesa seemed to hold her gaze as she undressed, peeling off layer after layer and revealing the toned muscles of her arms and stomach, the curve of her breast, the way she often held a hand across her whenever she was naked like this. All of it stole the breath from Jaina’s lungs and she allowed her gaze to linger all over her, stoking the flames of desire that crackled within her stomach.

“Mmm, it smells like lavender,” Vereesa practically moaned as she slipped into the water. She knelt by Jaina’s feet, taking one in her hand and slowly rubbing the sole with her strong thumbs.

Jaina groaned low in her throat as she felt the way Vereesa worked the balls of her feet with her fingers, pulling and kneading out knots and sending a shiver down her spine. She had always loved Vereesa’s foot massages, even when she had offered them to her when they had been but friends. The moans had always been a staple, but her unabashed vocalisation was something new and she could tell Vereesa appreciated it by the way the tips of her elven ears flushed red. Jaina closed her eyes, biting her lip as she felt Vereesa’s fingers graze over her ankles ever so gently, sending feather light tendrils of pleasure across her body. 

“That feels so good,” Jaina sighed happily. She squeaked slightly when she felt Vereesa’s lips grazing over the top of her foot, a soft gesture that sang straight to her heart.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Vereesa was watching her, her eyes blown wide as they took in the plane of Jaina’s flinching jaw and the contentment that seemed to overcome her features. “Love, there’s a potion over there. Well, it’s a magical oil. Would you mind using that?”

“This purple one?” Vereesa asked, reaching over to the side of the bath and picking up the large flask in her hand.

“Yeah, it… it’ll feel good. I got it made especially for situations like this,” Jaina breathed, watching with anticipation as Vereesa poured some of the oil onto her hands. She brought it to her nose for a moment, inhaling the scent of chamomile and flexing her fingers that seemed to shimmer with arcane energy.

The moment Vereesa began to rub the oil into her skin, Jaina moaned a little louder than she’d intended, flushing her cheeks red as she felt the magic prickling at every nerve ending and setting it alight with pleasure. A soft chuckle drifted to her from where Vereesa sat, as she started to rub her feet once more, eliciting unabashed moans from the back of Jaina’s throat. It was such a magical feeling and Jaina felt herself trembling from it, a shiver running down her spine as she felt those lips on her once more, kissing up the tops of her feet, grazing her ankles and moving up her shins and calves.

“You like that, don’t you?” Vereesa cooed, her hands moving behind Jaina’s calves, trailing the magic up until Jaina whimpered as fingers grazed the sensitive skin behind her knees.

Vereesa parted her legs, working her strong hands over her flesh, worshipping every inch of her with those talented fingers. Jaina quickly wrapped her arms around Vereesa’s shoulders as soon as she could reach, pulling her up and kissing her eagerly. She ran her hands all over her lover, stroking her cheeks, her neck, her collarbones, anywhere she could to thank her for the delightful feeling of her hands and the magical oil that she was massaging into her skin. The kiss grew hungrier quickly, as Vereesa stroked her tongue against Jaina’s bottom lip, coaxing her to open her lips and allow her tongue to expertly stoke the flames of her arousal even further.

Those strong hands moved over her body in sweet reverence and care. Vereesa kneaded her thighs and stroked up to her chest, leaning one hand on the edge of the bath whilst she took Jaina’s nipple between her fingers, pulling and circling until Jaina panted lightly against her. Jaina rocked her hips, groaning into Vereesa’s mouth at the friction of her clit against Vereesa’s stomach. It was then that Vereesa pulled back a little, her hands continuing their soft and reverent touches of her breast before she moved her head down to her neck.

“You’re so gorgeous, Jaina,” Vereesa whispered against her skin. She suckled on the skin for a moment, stroking her tongue and scraping her fanged canines against her skin. “You make the sweetest sounds.”

Jaina nodded, fisting her hand in Vereesa’s hair and stroking the pale blonde strands. A smirk pressed against her collar as she urged Vereesa down further, leaning her head back as she took a shuddering sigh the moment those lips enveloped a hardened nipple. Vereesa toyed with her, sucking gently and rolling her tongue, flickering it against her until Jaina moaned her name. Trying to rock her hips again, Jaina needed to feel more. The careful and worshipping touch was wonderful and she felt as the magic practically danced across her flesh from the runes engraved around them. It made every sensation stronger, the air headier and the yearning between her legs even stronger.

She wanted nothing more than for Vereesa to take her here, or to ride against her, taking her pleasure at the hands of this woman who had made her heart feel so treasured and safe. Groaning, Jaina captured Vereesa’s hands, trying her best to push them between her legs to where she needed her desperately. As soon as Vereesa realised though, Jaina yelped as teeth dug into her breast and she instantly let go of Vereesa’s hands. She whined then, as Vereesa pulled away from her, her eyebrow arched as she took Jaina’s hand in her own and toyed with her fingers.

“Please, Vereesa… I need you to touch me,” Jaina gasped, her eyes watching as Vereesa lowered her lips and kissed along the palm of her hand and down to lick at her wrist gently. “Fuck, stop teasing.”

“How?”

“What?”

“How do you want me to touch you?” Vereesa asked, pulling Jaina towards her until she had to stand up in the bath. Jaina shivered as the cold air stroked her skin, but not as much as when she watched Vereesa pour more of the oil on her hands and begin to stroke along her thighs. “What have you been yearning for?”

Jaina blushed, as she placed her hand on Vereesa’s strong shoulders, trying to balance herself. Soon, teeth and lips joined her hands, kissing up the inside of her thighs until Jaina’s legs trembled and her hips jerked forwards, hoping beyond hope that Vereesa would put that mouth to work between her thighs.

“Tides,  _ please _ ,” Jaina gasped, stroking her fingers along Vereesa’s long ears until she heard groans muffled into her thighs and felt the increased urgency from the woman before her. “I want you to use that tongue of yours, I need it buried in me. Vereesa, I need you.”

Vereesa looked up at her then, her bright, arcane fuelled eyes almost glowing from the magic that crackled through the air. “Then sit on the edge here, my love. I want to make you feel good.”

There was no need to tell her twice and it seemed as if Vereesa was just as impatient as Jaina practically fell onto the side of the bath, perched there with her legs open and Vereesa mostly submerged in the water. One of her legs was thrown over Vereesa’s shoulder and the elf surged forward, licking and biting up the inside of her thighs until Jaina was practically quaking. With those magic coated fingers, Vereesa rubbed her clit first, spreading the energy over it and moving the tingling sensation down her slit. A low moan ripped from Jaina’s throat as she was touched, not sure whether it was the magic or the sheer feeling of Vereesa’s fingers that was making her so needy.

Before she could even utter how good it felt, Vereesa moved forward, moving her tongue slowly up her slit and gathering the wetness from her dripping pussy. Her body trembled, jerking at the sensation of Vereesa repeating her actions and moaning into her. Her tongue felt like fire as it teased her folds, stroking so well against her that Jaina wondered how she could even stand to not have that mouth on her all the time. With the attentions she had already received and the magic that pulsed against her clit, she knew it wouldn’t be long. She had needed this, had been craving this and she was being played so easily beneath Vereesa’s tongue.

Rocking her hips, she stroked her hand to the back of Vereesa’s head, pressing her tighter against her and trying her best to greedily chase the sensation. Her breath caught in her chest as Vereesa looked up at her through her lashes, and she felt like she was going to die the moment that her tongue pressed inside of her, flicking and curling until she could barely think.

“Veressa, Gods, that feels so good!” Jaina gasped, whining again as Vereesa withdrew her tongue from inside her, only to circle and toy with her clit between the grazing of her teeth. “I’m gonna come, fuck, please, I need you to- ah!”

Any words she could have uttered died on her tongue when Vereesa reached up to toy with her nipple, twisting and teasing until it was too much. Jaina’s body was alight with pleasure coursing through her veins, her mind went blank as that wave of pleasure took her suddenly, crashing over her in a shuddering mess of limbs and cries. She let herself fall back onto the floor, arching her back and grasping the hand on her breast, holding it close to her as she rocked her hips through the orgasm that had taken her.

Fuck, but Vereesa kept going, making love to her so sweetly, relishing in every sound that she made and moaning as slick wetness slid down her chin and coated her lips so thoroughly. Jaina felt another orgasm take her, sending her gasping and trembling until she was nothing but a heaving mess on the floor and Vereesa was gently lapping at the remnants of her pleasure. She simply lay there, inhaling and exhaling, before she felt strong arms pull at her thighs, pulling her back into the water and onto Vereesa’s awaiting lap.

“I think I really like this new bath,” Vereesa chuckled, stroking Jaina’s hair out of her face and kissing her softly.

“Yeah, well I think I really like you,” Jaina chuckled huskily, wrapping her arms around Vereesa and holding her close. She let her eyes slip closed as she felt Vereesa stroke her hands down her back, the lingering arcane still setting her skin aflame with sensations.

“Oh? You do? Well that’s a surprise!”

“Hush, less talking, more stroking,” Jaina mumbled, burying her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder. “We should get out of here though, maybe? Unless… well, I can’t say I wouldn’t mind having you ride me after that. I have just the toy in mind.”

“Oh I bet you do!” Vereesa laughed, her cheeks flushing as she moved Jaina’s face towards hers and kissed her softly. “Let’s just hold each other for awhile though, I don’t want to move just yet.”

Nodding, Jaina sighed in pure, unadulterated bliss and snuggled into her girlfriend’s arms. This felt magnificent and she never wanted to leave. The rest of the world outside be damned, the war, the factions, none of that seemed to matter when she was lost in Vereesa’s embrace. For the first time in days, she felt at peace and there was nothing that anyone could do to ruin this for her. Nothing at all.


End file.
